simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The USS Constitution
'The United Sovereign States ' 'Article 1.0' The Name of this Federation of States shall be The United Sovereign States. 'Article 1.1' Each State retains its Sovereignty Freedom and Independence and every power jurisdiction and which is not by this constitution expressly delegated to the United Sovereign States. 'Article 1.2' The said hereby states agree to enter a firm league of friendship for the purpose of common defense, security of liberties and their mutual general welfare binding themselves to assist eachother against all force offered. 'Article 1.3' The Marshall is elected by the Soveriegn States assembled and shall work towards the common good of the United Sovereign States 'Article 1.4' The USS Federation has the soveriegn right of making its own laws choosing its own system of organization declaring war and act upon the traditions and customs of its United States without any foriegn intervention from Independent states or federations 'Article 1.5' The USS Federal Banner is is a combination of Blue, representing expansionism, White representing pure government Red, representing the hard work it took to build the USS and Golden stars representing the members of The USS during the Golden Age 'Article 1.6' All States have the explicit right to protect and defend their soveriegnty and the USS Members Rights Document is enforced and supported by the Constitution 'Article 1.7' Member States have the responsibility of supporting and defending fellow comrades treason will result in eviction 'Article 1.8' Member States have the right to the freedom of speech and expression aswell as the right to participate in the Directorate of The USS, attain the Marshallship, participate in the General Assembly, the Judiciary and have the explicit right to vote or call to attention negilence by the Directorate. 'Article 1.9' The USS Government including the General Assembly, The Directorate, and The Judiciary have the right to pass laws neccessary and proper to undertake the tasks enumerated in the forthcoming Constitution 'The Marshall' 'Article 2.0' The USS has a leader referred to as the Marshall State 'Article 2.1' The Marhsall acts as head of the Federation and heads and appoints the Directorate 'Article 2.2' The Marshall is elected by the General Assembly from the General Assembly by popular vote if a deadlock occurs a revote is in order up to three times after a third deadlock the Marhsall is selected by the Judiciary 'Article 2.3' The Marshall serves for 10 years and may run for reelection multiple times aswell as resign 'Article 2.4' The Marshall has the express responsibilty to maintain activity in the federation through the calling of assemblies aswell as inviting and evicting members 'The Directorate' 'Article 3.0' The Directorate works along and supports the Marhsall in enforcing the General Assmeblys will aswell as overseeing the standard functions of the USS 'Article 3.1' The Directorate is appointed by the Marshall after being elected and continue to serve until a new Marshall is chosen or they are dismissed by the Marshall 'Article 3.2' The Following are the neccessary positions to be filled in the Directorate and their responsibilities Minstry of Interior- The Minister of Interior reports to the Marshall on matters regarding the interior affairs of the Federation and individual member states they assist the Marshall in numerous capacities and encourage unity and cooperation among the United States. The Minister of Interior is in charge of USS Wiki pages and their updates aswell as assisting new members of the USS Ministry of Foriegn Affairs- This Ministry is in charge of representing The USS abroad and reporting to the Marshall regarding foriegn nations federations and intelligence the Ministry is in charge of all ammbassador actions and communication with foriegn federations Ministry of War- This Ministry reports to the Marshall regarding matters of defense and war this Ministry oversees the USS Colonial aswell as ensuring proper defense and organizing coalition forces Ministry of Finance- This Ministry is in charge of reporting to the Marshall regarding finance and economic wellbeing of The USS they carry out all economic initiatives passed by the General Assembly aswell assisting members in terms of Finance. 'General Assembly' 'Article 4.1' The General Assembly refers to all voting members of the USS 'Article 4.2' The General Assmebly is the most important branch of The USS and they act as the legislative branch of the Federation 'Article 4.3' All members are allowed to vote and propose Referenda as per the Members Rights the members may choose to abstain 'Article 4.4' The General Assembly has the sole right of declaring war and passing ammendments 'The Judiciary' 'Article 5.1' The Judiciary is elected by the General Assembly for a period of 30 year terms 'Article 5.2' The Judiciary consists of any three States that are apart of the General Assembly 'Article 5.3' The Judiciary has the responsibility of declaring acts approved by the General Assembly as Unconstitutional aswell aswell as actions by the Directorate 'Article 5.4' The Judiciary has the responsibility of evicting members for treason aswell as evicting members from the General Assembly for lesser offenses 'Article 5.5' The Judiciary has the responsibility of informing the Directorate and General Assembly of Provisions in the Constitution 'Article 5.6' The Judiciary has the responsibility of approving states of emergency proposed by the Directorate 'Article 5.7' To Declare a Referenda or an action commited by the directorate as unconstitutional the Judiciary must pass a Declaration of Unconstitutionality by a 2/3s vote and must give ample evidence the the General Assembly and the Directorate explaining the Unconstitutionality aswell as citing the provision opposing the Referenda or Act 'Article 5.8' The Judiciary must consider and vote on all Declarations of Unconstitutionality made by the General Assembly 'Ammendment Process' 'Article 5.1' An Ammendment may be proposed by any member of the General Assembly 'Article 5.2' An Ammendment declares a change to the USS Constitution as supported by the General Assembly the Ammendments will be posted on this Wiki but to preserve The USS Constitution no word shall be deleted rather crossed out 'Article 5.3' Articles may be Added through the Ammendment process 'Article 5.4' Ammendments must be passed by a supermajority of 90% in the General Assembly 'Article 5.5' Ammendments will be added to the Constitution by the Judiciary Office and all the signatories of the opposition and the support will be added to the Ammendment 'Signatures' Samsin Valiga (An Saor Poblacht Ardglass) The USS Federation Antonio Cameron (People's Republic of Brunswick) the Uss Federation Racca (Kingdom of Andreanea) The USS Federation Lewis Don (Republic of Scotland) The USS Federation Tallisibeth na Colliete (East Heaven Kingdom) The USS Federation Maxmutinium VII (Empire of Bretamania) The USS Federation Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg (Kingdom of Aquitania) The USS Federation Category:USS, United Sovereign States, Constitution Category:USS